Matchmaking
by YandereSmut
Summary: Ayano wants to give everyone they're special someone. It'll be hard, but Ayano knows it's going to be hilarious. Chapter 1: Saki x Kokona Next chapter: Osana x ?


Ayano wiped blood off her skin in the locker room. Riku had to ruin his chances of being with Kokona and now it was Wednesday and her only possible suitor for the girl had coincidentally been viciously murdered after he messed up. Ayano had two and a half days to prepare a suitor or find some way to also brutally murder Kokona.

Kokona was chatting with her other friends with equally bright coloured hair. Ayano observed them by the fountain from a window. "Info what am I going to do?" "It's your problem that you killed Riku." Ayano groaned. "Can I get some help at least?" "Five panty shots."

Ten minutes later after sneaking around the rooftop, Ayano gave Info-chan all she needed. "So what are you going to tell me?" "Miyu-san's gay." Ayano glanced back at the fountain and saw Kokona by her best friend. The cyan girl blushed and chatted with the other girls.

 _Meet me on the rooftop after school. I want to talk about your friend._

Saki glanced around suspiciously. People have been going missing recently and the fact that Kokona's friend Riku had disappeared recently only made her more wary. "Oh Miyu-san!" Was a cheerful voice that the girl recognized. Saki sighed at the sight of her friend who helped find a missing undergarment of hers the other day. "Saki-chan I've been trying to hook up Kokona with someone recently as you know." Saki nodded. "Yeah I know it's hard with you two sharing crushes. But what do you need me for?" Ayano's smile was of a predator's, untrustworthy and shifty. "I think you and Haruka-san would make a lovely couple."

Saki's cheeks lit up. "Wh-what? I don't like girls-" "You do too, it's so obvious!" Saki's blush deepened. "F-fine but Kokona probably doesn't like girls." Ayano shook her head. "Probably isn't a no. You just need to try." Saki sighed. "Fine what should I do?" Ayano's grin widened and she laughed.

Saki stumbled into school while constantly adjusting the glasses blurring her vision. She had Ayano do her hair today (though Saki refused to dye it) and her bag was packed full of books for studying.

"Hey Saki-chan!" She pulled her bestie into a hug. "Hey I didn't known you had bad vision," Saki blushed. "Uh- well," She stammered to come up with an excuse. "My parents kept saying I was squinting at home I guess. Now my vision's worse, oh well." She faked a giggle and Kokona smiled. "Aww well they're cute!" She commented with rosy cheeks.

Saki read a couple novels during lunch instead of chatting with her friends, her bestie looking over her shoulder out of curiosity. It was unusual for Saki to be unsocial and reserved, the girl was usually the most hyperactive of the six. No one seemed to notice except her (possibly because Ayano payed Yui to distract the girls whenever they noticed the change).

"Info I need some high tech stuff." "Specify." "A discrete walky talky thing?" "A headset? 20 shots." Ayano's eyes widened. "I don't have that much porn!" Info-chan scoffed. "Fine. You get a discount for being new, five shots."

"Saki-chan!" Ayano ran to her friend's locker handing her part of the set. Saki shook her head and sighed. "You sure this will work?" "Saki I'm way too committed to getting Kokona not single to back out now." Ayano responded, deadpan. Her friend laughed, equipping the gear.

After school on Thursday, Saki handed her a rose. She gave lovely compliments and made Kokona giggle. _'I never realized she could be that cute'_ Kokona blushed before shaking her head.

Saki stepped away and clicked the earpiece. "Was that good?" "Perfect. I'm sure if you ask her out under the tree tomorrow she'd have to accept."

And the next day Kokona found a note in her locker. She went to the tree anxiously, and spotted her best friend. "Saki? What are you-" A blush creeped onto her face as the realization hit her. Saki handed her a pink envelope with a hopeful grin.

The next week the entire school was talking about their new relationship.

Ayano was by her locker chilling when Info-chan texted her.

 _You realize you have 10 more right? That was practice._

 _F*ck._


End file.
